No one's giving up quite yet, we've got too much to lose
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: One, two, three, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine. [Jiris]


Para Lucy. Unica y exclusivamente solo para ella.

* * *

.

.

.

.

She said, when the day comes, look into my eyes  
(No one's giving up quite yet, we've got too much to lose)  
Jimmy-Iris

Era tan putamente cliché que Jimmy no podía evitar reírse, aunque solo se reía de ello cuando estaba lo suficientemente borracho, de otra forma solo maldecía a la menor de los Charleston. Jimmy no era un chico al que le gustara lo ordinario, era alguien que definitivamente no dejaba llevarse por la corriente, él disfrutaba nadando contracorriente, el esfuerzo lo hacía mantenerse vivo pero esto había sido algo contra lo que no había podido pelear.

Él no va a mentir y decirles que siempre le intereso la menor de los Charleston, no, si algo le enseño bien su padre fue a no mentir a menos que fuera sumamente necesario, digamos un asunto de vida o muerte; lo que es crueldad para muchos, para Jimmy es honestidad así que si le preguntaras por si Nelly Iris Charleston había sido importante en su vida antes de ese verano, él se reiría en tu cara antes de decir que dejaras de estar diciendo idioteces y mejor le compraras algo de alcohol. Toda su vida había conocido a Nelly Iris Charleston, aunque pensándolo bien, debería cambiar la palabra "conocer" ya que Iris siempre había sido menos que eso; ella simplemente era la hermana pequeña de Marky, así que le venía dando igual pero ah, ese dulce karma pronto lo haría pagar.

Y no era que ella se hubiera transformado en una belleza de la noche a la mañana, nada de eso, para él seguía siendo la misma, su cabello no era más hermoso o su rostro más sobresaliente pero simplemente había algo diferente. Algo que definitivamente no había ahí antes de que marchara de vacaciones a Canadá por un verano completo, aun no lo sabía aunque tampoco era como si pudiera descubrirlo personalmente, después de todo el código de hermanos no se lo permitía o al menos no se lo permitiría si no fuera porque Marky ya lo había roto pero eso ya era problema de su hermana y no de él.

La primera vez que lo noto fue cuando Marky la llevo consigo a una fogata que habían hecho en la playa, quizá había sido el alcohol pero no recordaba a Iris de aquella manera, en su mente aún seguía siendo la mocosa entrometida que solía vestirse con vestidos de princesa, la tiara y esa maldita varita o lo que mierdas fuera eso con lo que solía ir a todas partes; la observo discretamente toda la noche, quizá fuera un cambio de corte o maquillaje nuevo pero él siendo él no pudo encontrar nada y termino bebiendo de la botella e intentando ignorar su molesta presencia.

Esa noche termino entre las piernas y las sabanas de una castaña sin nombre pero con el nombre de Iris en sus labios. Como si de una plegaria se tratase.

.

.

La segunda vez que lo noto, culpo al alcohol, era más facil que admitir que habia intentado algo con la pequeña sabandija.

Habian estado en una fiesta, y en las fiestas solian pasar cosas que no necesariamente debian salir de dichas fiestas y él estaba algo borracho, y ella se habia quedado sola junto ocn un enclenque que obviamente necesitaba que alguien le mostrara como se trataba a una chica, por muy sabandija que fuera, pero ese no habia sido el caso. Ahi estaba él, con una chica en sus brazos, besandole el cuello e invitandolo a que subieran al segundo piso de la casa cuando el enclequen rubio (ni siquiera era el tipo de Iris y no era que él estuviera al tanto, era más que nada por que pues, lo sabia.) le habia tomado la mano y él habia mirado alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Marky, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado molestando a Caroline como para enterarse de una mierda y la chica en sus brazos habia comenzado a darle mordiscos en el cuello. El odiaba que lo mordisquearan, ¿acaso era comida?. La aparto de su lado mientras se separaba, sin dar explicacion para caminar hacia donde estaba Iris. Se acerco sin más antes de sonreirle burlon al chico frente a él, ¿de verdad creia que Iris era la chica que queria a una persona dulce?, Iris buscaria una imagen como la de su padre, no como la de este enclequen que parecia ir por la vida coleccionando flores.

-** Crió, creo que te has perdido, la guardería esta dos calles antes de esta.** - observo al enclenque frente a él y su mente hizo "click". Este debia ser uno de los hijos de Ben, el señor pastelero Baker. Su padre lo conocia y no parecia tenerle mucho cariño, o al menos no mucho respeto. Su padre no era de las personas que iba prodigando amor, lo más cercano que a él le habia prodigado eran unas cuantas tardes enseñandolo a cazar, otras tantas obligandolo a hacer las tareas domesticas que le tocaban a él cuando su madre no esta y la más reciente habia sido una amenaza de no dejar a alguna cria embarazada. Su padre era un verdadero encanto, penso mientras ponia los ojos en blanco. - **Venga, era una indirecta para que te esfumaras. **

Sonrio aun con más satisfaccion al sentir la mirada, más como puñales, con los que Iris parecia verlo pero ya era tarde, él chico habia salido huyendo para acercarse a otras castaña de aspecto inocente. Volteo a ver a Iris mientras sonreia ampliamente - **Hola, preciosa. ¿Disfrustando de la fiesta?**.

**¿Qué quieres, James?. Mi hermano se salio del bolsillo y no lo encuentro, asi que ve a buscarlo a otro lado que aqui es seguro que no esta.**- le espeto Iris mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la barbilla causando que sus claviculas se marcaran y la zona del busco de...

_Mirala a los ojos, Deymons. A los ojos. _

**¿Acaso no podria ser que viniera verte a ti?**. - pregunto mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

Iris entrecerro los ojos antes de espetarle de peor humor. Un nuevo record, no llevaban ni cinco minutos y ella ya queria golpearlo. **- Las veces que te acercabas a mi era para pegarme chicle en el cabello, pedazo de idiota. Ahora, me voy a repetir y no lo volvere a hacer. ¿Qué quieres?**. -esta vez desvio la mirada como buscando a una de esas molestas amigas suyas con las que solia juntarse en cada ocasion que lograba verla.

Jimmy sonrio aún más y se puso una mano en la oreja - **¿Como has dicho?. El sonido de la musica no me deja oirte. **

Irisi fingio una risa mientras entrecerraba los ojos aun más._ A este paso, termina con los ojos cerrados_, penso mientras volvia a darle otro trago a su cerveza. La observo pasar un mechon de cabello detras de su oreja y un ligero aroma le llego. ¿Estaba usando perfume?. -**Muy inteligente pero yo lo soy más y no voy a caer. Escuchaste bien la segunda vez, James.**

**- Tus gritos me han dejado algo sordo, preciosa. Y no me refiero exactamente a los gritos que das con tus amigas las porritas. **- sabia que se estaba ganando un pase para un cachetada pero sinceramente no le importaba. Un golpe de Iris doleria mucho menos que uno de los que solian dejarle ir cada vez que se metia en peleas. Se inclino aun más hacia ella, practicamente acorralandola contra la pared -**¿Sabes algo?. El pequeño e inocente de Baker nunca podria hacerte alucinar como otros podrian** - susurro mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos pero desvio la mirada hacia sus labios, tenian el más ligero rastro de labial rosa. -.**..otros como yo. **

Iris resoplo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y ponía una nao sobre su pecho **-Apestas a alcohol**

**Eso no significa que no se lo que hago, preciosa. Quiza solo bebi para tomar valor. **

**Valor y estupidez son lo que te sobran, James. Todos aqui lo sabemos**.

**¿Lo saben?. ¿Realmente lo saben.** -preugnto mientras enarcaba una ceja, - **Yo diría que eso, eso es algo que solo tu podrías saber. **

**Jimmy...**

**¿Ves?. Me has llamado Jimmy, Nelly.** -susurro mientras se acercaba a sus labios, podía saborearlos pero no solo quería saborearlos, quería probarlos, morderlos, quería dejarlos rojos de manera natural. Estaba tan cerca cuando el sonido de las patrullas rompieron el sonido de la música.

A la mañana siguiente mientras se despertaba tirado en el suelo del cuarto de Tristán con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, habia decidido que sin duda alguna debió haber confundido a Iris con alguna tía buena con la que debía haber tenido un rollo muy bueno. Habia sido culpa del alcohol.

.

.

Despues de aquella fiesta, Iris parecia evitarlo, no era como si él se hubiera fijado pero sin embargo, se notaba por la manera en la que parecia desaparecer cada vez que él y los demas aparecian por el lugar, lugar que resultaba ser la casa de uno de ellos o la escuela misma. Debia admitir que puso haber lidiado con eso pero no con la imagen de Nelly Iris Charleston tomada de la mano del enclenque rubio de Baker. Eso debia ser un puta broma. Y en un principio habia creido que lo era, de ninguna manera podia ser que Iris estuviera saliendo con ese pedazo de muffin lleno de azucar glass pero al parecer no lo era, no por la forma en la que el enclenque rodeaba la cintura de Iris con uno de sus brazos de caramelo de menta y tener que mirar eso le daban nauseas. (Notese que son nauseas y no celos.)

Mientras tanto, él salia más que nunca a fiestas y pasaba muchas más noches en las camas de sabanas desconicidas con chicas de cabellos pelirrojos, rubias, teñdas, de todo tipo de color menos castañas, a aquellas las evitaba y no por alguna razon en especial, si no porque simplemente no le gustaban castañas. Las castañas eran sin duda las chicas más planas, aburridas y sin nada que las hiciera resaltar en todo el mundo y a Jimmy no le gustaban las chicas normales y sin nada que resaltar. El problema era que el cabello de Iris no era exactamente lo que uno llamaria castaño, quiza podria ser un tono de chocolate amargo o quiza...

Joder tio, necesitas un polvo si en verdad vas a comenzar a catalogar el color del cabello de la sabandija diabetica.

Fue por eso que cuando vio su oportunidad, la tomo.

Era un sabado en la noche y se habia quedado a dormir en casa de los Charleston, su padre debia estar quemandose vivo en estos momentos, pero a la mañana siguiente debia levantarse temprano junto con Mark para llegar temprano a el ensayo de la banda si es que realmente comenzarian a querer grabar algo, pero ese no era el punto. Era sabado por la noche y los padre de Iris habian salido, a alimentar patos en el estanques, follar en un parque (o al menos su padre le habia repetido lo mucho que a la señora Charleston le gustaba exhibirse) o quiza al cine, no lo sabia y no le importaba. Mark estaba roncando en la cama y él no podia dormir, habia tomado quiza un energizante con algo de alcohol, nada que lo hiciera perder la nocion pero ahi estaba él, despierto en mitad de la noche, en el suelo, a tan solo unos metoro de Iris, recorod como de pequeños ella solia poner la pelicula de la Bella y la Bestia a todo volumen y nunca los dejaba dormir sin tener que oir a la veladora y a la tetera cantando. Sonrio levemente mientras se sentaba en su saco de dormir, volteo a ver a Mark -Pshhh, ¿Capullo?- Nada, Mark era de los que tenia el sueño pesado y era imposible despertarlo una vez que caia dormido.

Camino por el pasillo, y de detuvo frente a su puerta. Segui teneindo una tonta calcomania con forma de corona, reucerda que los habia obligado a que la ayudaran a ponerla ahi. La princesa habia obligado a Marky a que se inclinara y la hiciera de escalon, juraba que su espalda aun tenia la huella del zapato de Iris. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrio antes de entrar rapidamente. Iris estaba sentada en el sillon, debajo de la lampara jugando ese estupido juego en su IPod. -**¿Qué diablos haces en mi cuarto, James?.**

**¿James?, la ultima vez me habias llamado Jimmy** - le sonrio mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**Creia que habias confesado que estabas demasiado borracho y no recordabas nada, James** -dijo Iris mientras se sacaba los audifonos y lo miraba con una ceja enarcada. La respuesta le habia caido como un balde de agua fria. Era verdad, él mismo se habia cerciorado de que Iris estuviera cerca cuando lo habia confesado.

**Las memorias a veces regresan por fragmentos.** - confeso mientras se encogia de hombros y caminaba hacia su cama antes de dejarse caer sobre ella.

**Quitate de mi cama** -chillo Iris mientras se levantaba de su sillon y le lanzaba el cojin que hacia juego con el. -**Fuera que tu, tu de entre todas las personas no deberias estar aqui.**

Jimmy resoplo mientras se ponia más comodo. Él habia venido a hablar y no se marcharia hasta hacerlo. -**Ni lo pienses, vengo buscando respuestas.**

**Si, no, para llegar al otro lado de la calle...**

**No me cites a la mierda esa que te juro me desquicio y me acusaran de cometer asesinato.**

**Entonces sal por la puerta por donde has entrado. Hoy no tengo tiempo ni ganas de tus estupideces. **-le espeto Iris mientras acomodaba los libros de su escritorio.

**¿En serio estas saliendo con la galleta de gengibre?** -pregunto Jimmy mientras se sentaba y la miraba alos ojos pero era practicamente imposible por que Iris seguia desviando la mirada.

**Su nombre no es "galleta de gengibre", se llama Matt y es un bueno chico.**- lo corrigio mientras se recogia el cabello en una coleta baja. Le habia crecido desde la ultima vez que habian estado solos.

**Si, su nombre me la suda al igual que todo él, limitate a responder la pregunta **

**¿Qué pasa si decido no responderte, James?. Yo a ti no te rindo cuentas, que te quede claro, idiota. **

**Iris, no estoy de puto humor. **

**Ni yo lo estoy y sin embargo, aqui estas y aqui estoy. Asi que cierra la boca si no vas a preguntar las cosas con amabilidad. **

Jimmy entrecerro los ojos antes de levantarse de la cama, paso a un lado de Iris y esta ultima por un momento penso que se marcharia pero solo se situo detras de ella y la miro a traves del espejo. **-¿Estas saliendo, si o no con la galletita amariconada de gengibre, Nelly? -**la sigui mirando a traves del espejo pero Iris seguia desviando la mirada.

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Jimmy**. - le respondio simplemente antes de apartarse de él, poniendo una barrera algo confusa debido a que habia usado el "Jimmy" y no el "James"

Jimmy sonrio antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla de la barbilla. La maldita sabandija lo tenia en la palma de su mano y no lo sabia. - **Lo es si quiero hacer esto. **

**¿Qué?** -pregunto Iris mientras abria los ojos sorprendida pero ya era tarde, Jimmy habia cerrado el espacio entre ellos de la manera más simple. Besandola.

Jimmy tomo su rostro entre sus manos mientras intentaba acallar los intento de Iris por detenerlo. Era inutil, estaba decidido a hacerle ver que la muñeca de gengible nunca podria hacerla alucinar como él estaba apunto de. -**Calla, Nelly.**- susurro mientras besaba su sien y le deshacia la coleta -**Me gustas más con el cabello suelto, cuando lo traes suelto puedo oler tu shampoo. ¿Sigues usando el de fresas de la marca esa de princesas?**- se sepraro de ella solo para sonreirle burlon antes de recibir un leve golpe en el pecho

**Idiota, eres un jodido idiota, James**. -Iris sonrio mientras se alzaba de puntillas y esta vez ella era quien lo besaba a ella. Los besos con Matt no eran como los que Jimmy le estaba dando, una parte de ella se sentia mal, debia hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto era separarse de Jimmy y mandarlo a freir esparragos, ponerle seguro a su peurta e irse a dormir pero no podia pensarlo de forma tan clara cuando Jimmy mordia levemente su labio inferior.

Jimmy dio un par de pasos, buscando una pared donde apoyarla para no tener que inclinarse demasiado, la sabandija no era exactamente pequeña pero él era un poco más alto, en vez de eso encontro algo mejor. La cama de Iris. Paso sus manos por su cabello y por su cintura, paso sus labios por su rostro y por su cuello y comenzaba a pasar las manos por su estomago y los labios por sus claviculas, y la respiracion de Iris sonaba como sinfonia, y sus piernas comenzaban a enredarse alrededor de su cintura y sus manos pasaban por debajo de la tela de su camisa y todo simplemente se sentia de puta madre cuando escucho pasos por el pasillo y no sonaban como los pasos de la mamá de Iris.

Me cago en la gran puta. -susurro mientras dejaba de besar las claviculas de Iris, nunca se habia fijado que tenia un lunar justo en el comienzo de su cuello, y se levantaba de la cama pero como si pudiera oirlo, los pasos se detuvieron frente a la habitacion. Jimmy maldijo en su mente mientras miraba a todos lados, podia aventarse contra la ventana, quiza se le clavarian algunos vidrios pero tendria ventaja a la hora de huir de el señor Charleston. Estaba en el proceso de abrir el pestillo cuando la mano de Iris lo detuvo, la volteo a ver con cara confusa pero ella solo se acerco un dedo a los labios. Se quedaron estaticos antes de oir la voz del señor Charleston -**Nelly, apaga esa luz, deja de jugar y vete a dormir.**

Jimmy sintio que su corazón daba un vuelco. Los paso del señor Charleston se alejaban al fondo del pasillo, donde quedaba su habitacion. Eschucho a Iris reir y volteo a verla mientras enarcaba una ceja **-Deja de reir, que estoy seguro de que si a mi me mataba, a ti te metia en un internado de monjas por el resto de tu vida**.

**Nada, yo podria decir que eres un rarito y te colaste a mi habitacion. Ahora, hablando de habitaciones, deberias irte a la de Marky.** -dijo mientras se acomodaba la blusa y lo empujaba fuera de su cama -**Ahora James**.-

Jimmy sonrio arrogante antes de caminar hacia la puerta, volteando a verla un segundo antes de abrirla -**¿Te hice alucinar, si o no?**- la unica respuesta que recibio fue una almohada que se estampaba contra la puerta que ya era cerrada de la manera más sigilosa del mundo.

_¿Como decian despues de todo?. _

**La tercera era la vencida.-** murmuro mientras entraba de nuevo en el cuarto de Marky. Estaba seguro de que la muñequita de gengible ya podia regresar a hornear pasteles el resto de las tardes.


End file.
